


“There is a certain taste to it.”

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Strike Fictober 2019 [9]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Birthday, Curry Night, Fictober 2019, stargazy pie, taste of cornwall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: Strike and Ilsa want to help Robin celebrate her birthday Cornish style, but she's not convinced.





	“There is a certain taste to it.”

“We thought we’d treat you to birthday dinner Cornish style,” beamed Strike, as Ilsa placed the pie dish on the table.

Robin glanced dubiously at Nick over the carapace of brown pastry, through which a multitude of glassy eyed pilchards were peeking.

“Stargazy pie,” said Ilsa, “Pilchards, onion, potato, eggs…”

“There is a certain taste to it,” admitted Strike, seeing Robin turning slightly green, “…but it’s really good, honestly.”

Nick and Ilsa snorted with laughter as they watched him trying to suppress a huge grin.

“Gotcha!” he chuckled, handing a relieved Robin the takeaway menu, “Curry it is. Happy Birthday.”


End file.
